The present invention relates to a system for processing information which system is arranged to use a coordinates indicating device or a coordinates sensing device, representatively, an electronic pen.
A handwriting device provided with an electronic pen for writing, in general, is composed of a main unit having a tablet integrated with a display and an electronic pen for indicating any point of coordinates. The main unit provides a dictionary for recognizing handwritten characters stored therein. The handwriting device performs such a process of recognizing a handwritten character that the main unit may compare an actual character pattern handwritten with the electronic pen with a reference handwriting pattern for converting the actually handwritten character into the corresponding character code.
However, each user has his or her own handwriting pattern. Hence, even if the user handwrites a specific character on the display, the handwritten character may greatly differ from the reference handwriting pattern registered in the dictionary for recognizing the handwritten characters. In this case, the character actually handwritten by the user may not be converted into the corresponding character code. As its cause, the user may handwrite the character along the incorrect route or the character in the cursive style. That is, since each user has his or her own handwriting habit, the character recognizing ratio is limited in the case of using only the common dictionary for recognizing handwritten characters.
To solve this shortcoming, as disclosed in the JP-A-56-90335, JP-A-60-134328, JP-A-63-106032, and JP-A-2-292617, there has been known a method of storing a specific handwriting pattern to each user (referred to as characteristic character data) as different individual (personal) information from the reference handwriting patterns in a storage unit provided in the main unit and switching to the characteristic character data by entering a proper ID code when the user handwrites a character, for enhancing a character recognition ratio.
As a further method, it is possible to refer to a method of holding individual information in an external storage medium such as an IC card or a floppy disk and setting the external storage medium holding the individual information by the user himself, for enhancing a character recognition ratio.
As another method, as disclosed in JP-A-63-223815, the information such as characters or graphics inputted to the main unit by the user is temporarily stored in the storage unit inside of the electronic pen, though the information is held in an external storage medium holding the individual information or another external storage medium.
As described above, these prior arts require a user himself to input an ID code or set the external storage medium holding the individual information to the main unit. They disadvantageously have an additional handling step.
Further, in the case of using the external storage medium, after the use of the medium is finished, these prior arts further require the user to remove the external storage medium. For example, consider the case where a user handles the main units located in several places. The user needs to take the steps of (1) setting the external storage medium, (2) holding the electronic pen for handwriting, and (3) removing the external storage medium. These prior arts have a disadvantage that the user cannot use another main unit if he forgets to remove the external storage medium. In particular, in the case of doing a handwriting input with an ATM terminal used by a non-specific ordinary user, the handwriting input does not work well, because many users are not accustomed to the machine.
Moreover, two or more pieces of individual information are not allowed to be in use substantially at a time. Hence, two or more users cannot do a handwriting input substantially at a time. This is also a disadvantage.
The handwriting devices having described above have a capability of displaying and inputting a character without a keyboard or a CRT (Cathode-Ray Tube). These devices, therefore, are fitted to the portable use. The portable use means that it is difficult to secure a commercial power supply. The conventional handwriting device, hence, entail the battery for operating the function. In this case, the battery is built in the device itself or held in the storage space prepared therefor.
To reduce the device in size, the size of the battery is an obstacle to making the device thinner. To make the battery replaceable, a battery case or a battery contact has to provide a mechanism for enduring a mechanical stress imposed in replacing the batteries with each other. This mechanism is also an obstacle to making the device smaller and thinner.